The Hard Times
by lovestruck1990
Summary: Just when Sam thinks things can't get worse, they do. But, as always, Jack is there to help. SamJack Rating for language.
1. Ultimate Loss

**Disclaimer: I dont own Stargate or any of the characters, no copyright infringement intended**

Sam was ready to pass out on her lab table when she was pulled back to the present by shrill ringing of her cell phone.

"Carter" She answered almost mechanically.

"Is this Colonel Samantha Carter?"

"Yes, it is, how can I help you?"

"I'm officer Porter, with the San Diego police department. Ma'am, I have some unfortunate news for you."

Jack had been on his way to shoo Cater from her lab when he heard the most heart wrenching scream of his life.

"NOOOOOO! That's not true, it cant be!" Jack ran into Carter's lab and found her sobbing on the floor, her cell phone only a few feet from her, shattered. Acting on instinct he quickly pulled her onto his lap, cradling her like a small child. Rocking her back and fourth, while softly stroking her hair.

"Sam, what's wrong, tell me what happened." Sam was surprised by how natural it sounded when he called her by her name.

"They're dead!" Sam continued to cry as Jack held her tightly.

"Who, who's dead?"

"Mark and Kathy."

"Oh god, Sam I'm so sorry. When" Jack had never seen Carter cry like this, but losing the last of ones family would be pretty hard on anyone.

"This after noon, they were on their way to the hospital, Kathy was in labor." Sam was finally starting to calm down, but she didn't try to move from the secure grasp of her CO.

"Did..did the baby-"

"The baby lived, Alison and Jenna are with Kathy's parents now, but apparently Mark and Kathy gave me custody of all of them. Sir, I don't know what to do! I cant raise a teenager a little kid and a baby! I-"

"Yes you can Carter! What the hell kind of attitude is that! You blew up a sun for cryin out loud!"

"This is different Sir. This isn't just my life now, its theirs too. What if I mess up? What if I'm a terrible mom?"

"That's enough Colonel. Now, I know you're hurting, but these kids are going to need you, so, you ship out first thing tomorrow, I'm sending Teal'c and Daniel with you, and I'll come as soon as I can get General Hammond here to fill in for me."

"Sir, you don't have to do this, I'm a big girl you know."

"Yeah, but you don't always have to be strong Sam, you just lost your brother and your sister-in-law, and now you're about to become a mom. Plus, me, you, Daniel and Teal'c are a family, and this is what families do, we help each other." 'He did it again! He called me Sam, this is getting weird, nice but weird. Sam! What the hell! Your brother just died and you're contemplating over how weird it is that your CO is calling you by your first name! Get your priorities strait!' Jack was watching his 2IC as she was apparently having a mental argument with her self. Jack couldn't help but smile, he loved the way her nose wrinkled when she was thinking really hard about something.

"How about you go home and get some sleep, do you want to drive or would you like me to give you a ride?" Jack broke Sam from her silent musings.

"I don't want to be any trouble sir."

"You wont be. Anyways I was just on my way home when I figured I would shoo you out of your lab, so, if you're ready, we can go."

"Yeah, just let me shut off my computer and grab my cell-" Sam looked down at the remnants of her cell phone, let out a sigh and lowered her head. This was going to be a very long week.

"Shit."

"Excuse me?"

"Sorry sir, it's just that I broke another cell phone."

"Oh, yeah, I'll have Walter fill out the form to get you a new one."

"Don't worry sir, I have spares." Jack gave her one of his million dollar Jack O'Neill one-of-a-kind smiles.

"Of course you do."


	2. Confessions

The next morning flew by right before Sam's eyes. Daniel and Teal'c had showed up early that morning, with doughnuts, of course, to help Sam pack and to go with her to San Diego. At 0900 hrs Jack pulled into the drive-way to give them a lift to the air port, when he walked in and saw the look on Sam's face, his heart could have broken. Her eyes, usually so bright and full of life, were dull and red-rimmed from tears. Without thinking beyond the moment, as soon as he was close enough he opened his arms to embrace her. What shocked him is that she readily wrapped her arms around his waist and gently squeezed, Jack immediately wrapped his around her shoulders and placed a light kiss on her head. The two of them stood there for some time. Sam, with her head resting on Jacks shoulder, Jack with his chin atop her head. That's how Daniel found them. Hating to break up their moment, but they had to leave soon in order to catch their plane.

"Um, guys, its almost 0930."Daniel said gently. Sam let out a sigh and loosened her grip around Jacks waist.

"Thanks Daniel, we'll be out there in a minute." Jack answered, his arms still wrapped around Sam's shoulders.

"Oh, okay." With that, Daniel went to find Teal'c, and bring their's and Sam's luggage out to Jacks truck.

"Sir, what is it?" Sam asked half-heartedly. These were her boys; Daniel, Teal'c, and Jack. She wasn't worried about being strong around them.

"First of all, It's Jack, and secondly, I just figured you needed a hug. Is that such a horrible thing?" Jack said, moving his head to look into her eye's. Sam looked up into his and smiled, not one of her giga-watt smiles that lit up all of the dark places in Jacks heart, no. This smile didn't even make it to her eyes, but her arms did tighten around Jack's waist, so he was okay with a half-hearted smile.

"S-Jack, as much as I love this, Daniel is right, we need to get going."

"Alright." Jack let go of her and backed away. "Lets get this show on the road." As Jack started to walk out the door, Sam caught his hand and gave it a squeeze.

"Thank you Jack, I really appreciate all of this."

"I know."

On the way to the airport, Sam sat with Jack in the front of the truck.

"So, when are you coming to San Diego?"

"Hammond's getting here at 1200 tomorrow, so I'll be in San Diego probably around 1500. Sam can you call and give Walter the address for where Daniel and Teal'c are staying please?"

"Sure." Sam took out her new cell phone and dialed Walter's personal line.

"Chief Master Sergeant Harriman" Walter said in his usual upbeat voice, which made Sam grin.

"Hi Walter, Its Colonel Carter, I'm just calling to give you the address for the hotel that General O'Neill will be staying at while he's in San Diego."

"Oh, alright, could you give me just a moment ma'am?"

"Sure Walter."

"Okay, go ahead."

"Its called the Bay View, and it's on the corner of Tidewater Parkway and Chelsea Drive. It might be easiest if you arrange for a driver to pick him up." Sam said while looking at Jack with a playful smile on her face.

"Oh, I already did, General Hammond insisted that I arrange transportation for you and the rest of SG-1 and the General while you were there. And, might I add that you have my deepest sympathies for your loss ma'am." Walter added softly. Only one person knew that Chief Master Sergeant Walter Harriman was Secretly in love with his superior officer, and that was his best friend Siler. But, Walter was smart enough to know that he never had a chance with the beautiful Theoretical Astrophysicist, he could see it in her eye's every time she looked at General O'Neill. Yup, not a snowballs chance in hell, but hey, a guy can dream can't he?

"Thank you Walter." Sam said, tears starting to well-up in her eyes again, which Jack saw and promptly took her hand in his, giving it a light squeeze.

"Bye Walter, I'll see you in a few weeks."

"Yes ma'am." Sam promptly hung up the phone and allowed the tears to flow. With Jacks hand in hers, and Daniels promptly residing on her shoulder., Sam felt like she just might make it through this with a shred of sanity left.

At the airport, Sam left the group to buy a coffee from a vender close by. Jack took this opportunity to talk to his former team mates.

"Guys, I know that I cant be with her for this whole thing, so I'm placing SG-1 on downtime until Sam is able to get used to her new job, I want you guys to be there for her when I'm not there. Losing the last of her family is hard, I don't know how long Sam will be able to keep up her superwoman persona" Jack said with a sad look in his eyes as he stared at the woman he loved. Daniel was the first to state the obvious.

"Jack, she's gonna need you a lot more than us. In case you've forgotten, Teal'c has never raised a child on this planet and I've never even changed a diaper. You're the most experienced one out of the bunch." There were very few times that Daniel brought up the subject of fatherhood around Jack, but nothing can stay buried forever. Before Jack could respond, a tired looking Colonel Carter walked up to her friends with a tray full of drinks. Coffee for herself, Jack and Daniel, and an Orange juice for Teal'c.

"Thanks Sam" Daniel said cheerfully. If there was one thing that could cheer up Daniel at a time like this, it was coffee. Teal'c simply bowed his head low and respectfully. Jack smiled at her, and took a sip of his coffee. Surprisingly, it was exactly how he liked it.

"Carter, how-"Jack was cut off.

"Sir, I've known you for the past eight years, I'm very observant, and you always take your coffee the same way, black with three insanely large scoops of sugar." Sam said sheepishly.

"Thank you Sam." Jack took another drink, remembering all of the reasons he loved this woman. Sam just watched the quizzically happy expression on his face, intrigued, she had never seen this expression before. Daniel and Teal'c had walked over to the large window, looking out into the bleak morning, and were now discussing something about a child care training manual or something. Sam couldn't quite hear.

"Jack, what are you thinking about?" Sam asked. Without thinking Jack responded.

"I was thinking about how beautiful and amazing you are." The moment the last syllable left his lips Jack froze. 'What did I just say! Oh God, she probably thinks I'm trying to take advantage of her in a fragile state. Real smart Jack, real smart'

"Um Jack-"

"I'm sorry Carter, I don't know what I was thinking." Jack apologized quickly, hopping to lessen the damage.

"You don't have to apologize, there's something I have to talk to you about." Sam walked over to one of the chairs, Jack took a seat next to her.

"What is it Carter?"

"Sir, I don't think that I'll be staying on SG-1 for much longer. Now before you say anything, hear me out. I don't think it would be fair to keep these kids from having someone at home for them. And if anything happened to me, I would be leaving them alone in this world, again. I just couldn't do that to these kids….I want to be taken off Sg-1 and depending on what happens, might retire and work at the SGC as a civilian." Jack was flabbergasted. The thought of her leaving the Air Force was preposterous.

"Sam, you cant leave the Air Force, you've worked too hard and too long to leave now." Secretly Jack was happy that she wasn't going to be traveling through the gate any more. Every time she walked through the event horizon, his heart slowed, until she returned safely.

"Jack, I know what I'm doing, the Air Force was my life, now I have three children, my life's completely changed." Sam said quietly. Jack reached out and gently took her hands in his

"I know, and I'll fill out the paper work for your transfer as soon as I get back to the base. All I want for you is to be happy, that's all." Jack was softly rubbing circles on the back of Sam's hand. While they were talking, they had gradually leaned closer to each other. Now their faces were merely inches away from one another. Sam took a deep breath. With all of this loss, she finally realized that she didn't want to wait to be with Jack. Quickly Sam closed the gap and gently pressed her lips against Jacks. So lost in ecstasy, Jack released Sam's hands, wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her onto his lap. Sam ran her fingers into Jacks salt and pepper tresses. Teal'c and Daniel were standing by the window with smiles on their faces. Daniel gave the Jaffa next to him twenty dollars. Then they turned back to the airplane, giving their friends some well deserved privacy. The need for air quickly broke the two lovers apart. Looking lovingly into Jack's eye's, Sam could have sworn the world had stopped turning. Hugging herself to Jack's body Sam whispered softly into Jack's ear as tears began to fall from her eyes.

"I love you Jack O'Neill. Now and forever." The feeling of the light breeze across Jack's ear made him shiver, that and the fact that the woman of his dreams just told him that she loved him. Taking a deep shaky breath Jack pulled back to look into his beloved's eyes. The sapphire pools gleaming.

"I love you too Samantha Carter. Until the universe stops turning." Jack kissed away the tears that had fallen down Sam's angelic face. Just then the airline personnel announced that the plane was ready for boarding. Jack moved Sam from his lap and pulled her to her feet, as Daniel and Teal'c walked over. Gently, Jack gave Sam one more kiss before she walked to the door. Watching her walk away now that he knew how she felt was hard. At least he would see her tomorrow.


	3. Meeting the Carter girls

Sam was exhausted. Not only emotionally, but physically. She had spent the better part of last night crying into Daniels shoulder. Now, with her head resting on Teal'c's massive shoulder and her hand intertwined with Daniels, Sam felt safe and warm. The need for sleep soon outweighed her want to stay conscious. Closing her eyes, Sam felt sleep crash upon her like a tidal wave, and within a few minutes she was blissfully asleep, images of her beloved General running through her ever turning mind.

Teal'c looked down on the sleeping form of his dear friend. Over the years Teal'c had come to understand the human need to be in physical contact when being comforted, so he simply turned his gaze out of the window. The early morning clouds had created quite a beautiful scene.

* * *

Sam could feel her heart tighten as she walked up the path to her brothers home. She had seen Alison move from the window in her room as soon as Sam had stepped from the car. Now the fifteen year old was running out the door into her aunts ready arms. Sam held her niece close as tears streamed down both of their eyes.

"Oh Aunt Sam! I can't believe they're really gone!" Alison sobbed. Sam stroked her hair and ran her hand up and down her back.

"I know sweetie, I know." Alison took a deep breath, and held onto her aunt for a few moments then, realizing that there were two rather large men accompanying her aunt, she looked up.

"Umm, aunt Sam, who are your friends?" Alison asked wiping the tears from her eyes. Sam turned around to face Teal'c and Daniel.

"This is Daniel and Teal'c, they work with me at the base" Alison looked at Teal'c and Daniel for a brief second before extending her hand.

"Hello, I'm Alison." Daniel gently shook the young girls hand. Teal'c respectively bowed his head.

"It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance Alison Carter." Teal'c's strange mannerism made Alison smile slightly. But before she could make a wise-ass comment, Jenna came barreling out of the house, her long blonde hair flowing behind her, she was wrapped in a bath robe, and her hair was dripping wet. Jenna ran straight into Sam's leg, almost knocking Sam over. For a five year old she was really strong. Sam bent down and picked up her niece.

"Sam! I've missed you! Why are you away for so long? Everyone is sad and mom and dad and my baby brother aren't home and nobody's telling me where they are, they just keep saying 'They went away' and I don't understand." Unfortunately for Jenna, she had a mind, and mouth, that moved as fast Sam. So here she was in her favorite Aunts arms, looking to her for answers. Sam took a deep breath, Alison answered her sister's question.

"Jenna, Mom and dad are sleeping at the hospital, and brother is gonna come home in a few days." Alison's tone was soft, but her voice cracked a little when she lied to her sister about their parents, the poor girl didn't know how to explain to her sister that her parents weren't coming home. Sam watched as Jenna let the information sink in. Jenna's musings were disrupted by her grandmother's harsh voice.

"Jennafer Samantha Carter! Get back in this house and get dressed this instant!" Sam turned around and looked at her late brothers mother-in-law. The rotund woman was the very definition of monster-in-law. It was a miracle that Kathy had turned out so sweet and gentle.

"Hello Tabitha, I'm so sorry for your loss." Sam said kindly. Tabitha simply crossed her arms and turned her head.

"I'm sure, but your condolences can't mean much, it's not like you've ever lost a child." Tabatha curtly replied. 'Boy, this is going to be a hard week. I'm glad Daniel and Teal'c are here for me.' Sam started toward the house, followed by Teal'c, Daniel and Alison. Daniel decided to start some small talk with Alison.

"So, Alison, what grade are you in?"

"I'm a junior."

"Wow, you're pretty young for a junior."

"Yeah, I skipped a few grades in elementary school." Teal'c interrupted their conversation.

"Daniel Jackson, what the significance of being a 'Junior'?"

"Well, Teal'c it means that Alison is only a year away from completing high school, just like Cassie did." Teal'c raised an eyebrow and bowed in understanding.

"Where are you from Teal'c. You don't seem like you're from around here."

"I am not. I come from…"Daniel interjected.

"Zimbabwe, he came to the U.S. a few years ago." Alison looked at him skeptically, but decided to let the matter slide.


	4. Goodbye Airforce

Jack had paced the length of the briefing room at a hundred times before General Hammond showed up. The older General cleared his throat to announce his presence.

"Sir! I'm glad you're here. I need to talk to you before I leave for San Diego." Jack said so quickly that George could barely understand him

"Well, how about we step into your office and speak then." Jack quickly turned on his heels and walked into his office. George followed shortly behind him.

"Now son, what do you want to talk about?"

"I want to retire, now." George looked at him flabbergasted. Shaking his head a couple of times, as if to clear a fog from his mind, George looked Jack straight into Jack's eyes.

"Why?"

"I'm in love with Carter, and I want to marry her and help her raise her nieces and nephew." Jack wanted to end this conversation quickly with an answer in his favor, so he pushed Hammond for a response.

"Sooo, can I retire?"

George looked at the man in front of him for a few minutes, clenching and unclenching his jaw a few times. Hammond sighed.

"You better do damn well by her Jack, since Jacobs no longer with us I will personally see to it that you treat her like the treasure she is." George smiled. "I'll tell the president about your decision when I talk to him tomorrow." Jack's surprised features quickly erupted into a full-blown smile.

"Well, in that case, I need to get to the surface, I have a plane to catch. Bye sir!" George chuckled as he watched the hardened General O'Neill jog out of the room faster than most men his age could dream of moving.

Sam sat in the living room, looking around. Daniel and Alison had hit it off right away. Which made sense to Sam, both Daniel and Ali had lost their parents in one fell swoop, and booth loved to study different languages and cultures. Alison was almost fluent in German, Russian, and Spanish, all three of which Daniel had mastered. Now, Daniel and Ali were speaking in Russian, and from the little of the language Sam understood, she knew they were talking about their pasts. Teal'c was now sitting with Jenna in his lap. The little girl was presently teaching Teal'c how to play Cats Cradle. Surprisingly enough, Teal'c was able to master the game quickly. Sam's observation of her 'family' was cut short by the sound of the door bell and Tabitha complaining loudly about being bothered while in mourning. Sam just shook her head. Soon Tabitha's voice was joined with the sound of Jack's strong voice. Sam jumped up and quickly left the room.

"Hello, I'm looking for Samantha Carter." Tabatha looked at the handsome man with a lustful eye, which Jack decidedly ignored.

"And you are" Before Jack could answer, Sam shot past Tabitha and into his arms. Taken completely by surprise, Jack almost fell over, regaining his equilibrium, Jack wrapped his arms around Sam's waist and buried his head in the crook of her neck, breathing her scent in deeply.

"Jack, you're early." Sam was so relieved to have him here with her. Somehow, he made her feel safe, like the world wasn't about to come crashing down around her. Tabatha coughed once to remind them of whose company they were in.

"Right, Tabatha, this is General Jack O'Neill. Jack this is Tabatha Foreman, Kathy's mother." Jack extended his hand to the woman.

"My deepest sympathies Mrs. Foreman. It truly is heart wrenching to loose a child." Jack's voice was soft, and slightly emotional. Tabatha scoffed and was about to cruelly retort. Sam could sense she was going to say something rude, so she quickly took Jack's outstretched hand and led him in the house.

"Well Tabatha I'm going to introduce Jack to the girls." Sam quickly rushed them into the living room. Everyone looked up at the new person.


	5. Hello Jack O'Neill

Ali looked to the doorway as her aunt abruptly entered the living room, pulling Jack in with her. Alison looked over the tall man with her brow raised in a very Teal'c-ish fashion. This strange figure had an almost dangerous air about him. Alison realized that this man was still holding on to her aunts hand, and Sam was standing very close to him, closer than she had ever seen her stand next to her dad's friend Pete. Ali involuntarily shivered. Detective Shanahan had always given her the creeps.

"Jack? I thought you weren't arriving till tomorrow? Why the sudden change of plans?" Daniel asked. Ali stared at Jack a little longer. 'Oh my god, that's the colonel O'Neill aunt Sam was always talking about. No wonder she always got dreamy eyed whenever his name entered a conversation.' Alison smirked.

"Oh, well Hammond showed up early and there were no…meteor sightings, so I figured I could come by earlier." Jack shrugged as he wrapped his arm around Sam's shoulders. Sam smiled at the gesture and introduced Jack to the girls.

"Jack, this is Alison, Alison, this is my…"Sam looked at Jack, this was something that they hadn't discussed.

"Fiancé " Sam's eye's grew wide, and Jack just smiled.

"Oh, did I forget to mention that part…hmm." Jack slipped his hand in his pocket and pulled out a beautiful Claddagh knot ring and placed it on the ring finger of her left hand. Sam was speechless, inside the heart was a gorgeous sapphire, and the crown had three small rubies set at the points. Sam just stared at it for a moment, then turned back to Ali.

"Ali, I'd like you to meet my fiancé, Brigadier General Jack O'Neill." Alison smiled at Jack.

"Hello sir."

"Ack! Please, don't call me sir, I hate that, I get enough of it at work. Call me Jack."

"Okay, Jack." Alison turned back to Daniel and started to talk to him again. Jack just stared at her wide eyed, he definitely wasn't expecting her to be speaking Russian. 'Wow, she's just like Sam. Smart beyond belief.' Just then, Jack felt a soft warm body clung to his leg. Jack looked down and saw Jenna wrapped around his leg.

"Well hello little one." Jack bent down and picked Jenna up. "And who are you?"

"Jennafer Samantha Carter" Jenna thrust a tiny hand at Jack. Jack smiled and put two fingers in the small girls hand and shook it.

"Well, Jennafer Samantha Carter, it's a pleasure to meet you, I'm Jonathan Aedan O'Neill, but people call me Jack. Do you have a nick name?"

Jenna looked at him with confusion.

"My names not Nick, it's Jenna." Jenna's response made everyone laugh, except Teal'c, who was almost as confused as Jenna.

"I know that, I was asking if people called you by any other names."

"Oh, yeah, they call me Jenna. I like you, you're nice. Sam, can we keep him?" Sam smiled at her niece.

"I'm planning on it."

"Whoo hoo!" Jenna exclaimed as she wrapped her short arms around Jack's neck and gave him a kiss on his cheek. Jack was taken aback, but he just smiled and returned the kiss. Then Jenna started to wiggle and squirm, obviously wanting to get down. Jack bent down far enough for the little girl's feet to reach the floor. Jenna went back over to Teal'c and began to teach him more tricks with the string. After a few moments of just standing within the arms of her lover, Sam's phone rang.

"Colonel Carter speaking…Yes...When…Alright, I'll be there in a few minutes…Goodbye." Sam hung up her phone and pulled Jack out of the living room and into the hall way. Alison noticed this and excused herself from her conversation with Daniel.

"Aunt Sam, where are you going?"

"We're going to the hospital, there's some forms we need to fill out, then we're bringing your brother home." Sam said, her eyes starting to mist.

"May I come with?" Alison asked softly.

"Are you sure? You don't have to."

"Yeah, I do, I know for a fact the he hasn't been named, I want him to have his name on the birth certificate before he comes home. Please Sam?" Sam walked over to her niece and wrapped her arms around her.

"Yeah, come on sweetie."

Jack walked over to the two women.

Sam I'm gonna go tell the boys where we're going. My truck is parked out front, I'll be there in a minute. " Sam simply nodded her head and walked toward the door, still holding Alison to her chest. Jack walked back into the living room and found Daniel looking at the pictures on the shelf.

"Daniel, me and Sam are going to the hospital to get the baby and sign the papers for transferring her brother and sister to the funeral home for their cremation."

"Oh, okay. I'll tell Teal'c as soon as we put Jenna down for a nap."

"Alright. Bye Daniel."

"Oh, and Jack." Jack turned around with a questioning look on his face. "Nice job with the ring, it's Sam's favorite design." Jack smiled and turned to walk out, when he looked back at Daniel once he reached the doorway.

"I know." Then he walked out to the car to drive the girls to he hospital. After Sam got done putting the car seat into the backseat of the truck, the three of them headed out.


	6. Chapter 6ish

This chapter is a work in progress since I don't know when I 'll finish it. Please send all your comments and or reviews through PM's. THANK YOU!!!

The ride to the hospital was a silent one. Alison sat behind Sam, just gazing out the window. Watching the small homes and pass by. When they drove past the play ground where her mom had taken her and her sister every Saturday until she was thirteen: Alison let the tears quietly stream down her face. The raw feeling in her heart felt like someone had stuck a red-hot knife into her chest. 'God, why did you take them from me? They never did anything to you.' Alison prayed. Even though her father and Sam hadn't really believed in god since their mother died, Kathy was a firm believer. Alison could remember the first time her mother had convinced her father to come to church with them. Ali couldn't remember him ever looking so uncomfortable. She would have smiled, but she was too angry. She was angry at god for taking her parent from her. She was angry at her Dad for speeding on his way to the hospital, angry with her mom for making her stay home and watch Jenna. But most of all she was angry at herself, she was angry that she never told her mom and dad that she loved them enough. Alison felt a tear slide down her face. She quickly wiped the offending liquid away.

Jack drove silently to the hospital, one hand on the wheel, one holding on to Sam's hand. Every so often he would glance behind him to check up on Alison. When they were pulling up to the parking lot, Jack glanced back at Ali, and saw her crying. His heart went out to the little girl. From his observations so far, Alison was just like Sam, always needing to be strong, independent. Jack knew what that kind of attitude can do to a person. Hell, he was a poster boy for locking away your emotions. Jack quickly parked the car and watched Alison get out. Locking the doors after Sam had gotten out, Jack stopped Alison as she walked past him, her eyes down cast to hide her unshed tears. Jack tilted her head up.

"Alison look at me please." Ali's eye's slowly rose to meet his. "You don't have to hide your tears, and you don't have to always be brave and strong. No one will see you differently if you choose to let out your emotions." Alison's lower lip began to tremble and Jack pulled her into a one-of-a-kind Jack O'Neill hug, holding her protectively to his chest as she cried. Jack didn't make any shushing noises to stop her tears, he just held onto her. After a few minutes of hiccups and sniffles, Alison pulled her self back together, and took a deep breath.

"Thank you Jack." she said, against Jacks chest.

"No problem kiddo, just don't bottle up your emotions anymore, okay?" Alison backed up and Jack let her go.

"I'll try, I can't make any promises though." Jack smiled at her and brushed away a few tears that she had missed.

"That's good enough for me."


	7. Charles Jacob Carter

The ride to the hospital was a silent one. Alison sat behind Sam, just gazing out the window. Watching the small homes and pass by. When they drove past the play ground where her mom had taken her and her sister every Saturday until she was thirteen: Alison let the tears quietly stream down her face. The raw feeling in her heart felt like someone had stuck a red-hot knife into her chest. 'God, why did you take them from me? They never did anything to you.' Alison prayed. Even though her father and Sam hadn't really believed in god since their mother died, Kathy was a firm believer. Alison could remember the first time her mother had convinced her father to come to church with them. Ali couldn't remember him ever looking so uncomfortable. She would have smiled, but she was too angry. She was angry at god for taking her parent from her. She was angry at her Dad for speeding on his way to the hospital, angry with her mom for making her stay home and watch Jenna. But most of all she was angry at herself, she was angry that she never told her mom and dad that she loved them enough. Alison felt a tear slide down her face. She quickly wiped the offending liquid away.

Jack drove silently to the hospital, one hand on the wheel, one holding on to Sam's hand. Every so often he would glance behind him to check up on Alison. When they were pulling up to the parking lot, Jack glanced back at Ali, and saw her crying. His heart went out to the little girl. From his observations so far, Alison was just like Sam, always needing to be strong, independent. Jack knew what that kind of attitude can do to a person. Hell, he was a poster boy for locking away your emotions. Jack quickly parked the car and watched Alison get out. Locking the doors after Sam had gotten out, Jack stopped Alison as she walked past him, her eyes down cast to hide her unshed tears. Jack tilted her head up.

"Alison look at me please." Ali's eye's slowly rose to meet his. "You don't have to hide your tears, and you don't have to always be brave and strong. No one will see you differently if you choose to let out your emotions." Alison's lower lip began to tremble and Jack pulled her into a one-of-a-kind Jack O'Neill hug, holding her protectively to his chest as she cried. Jack didn't make any shushing noises to stop her tears, he just held onto her. After a few minutes of hiccups and sniffles, Alison pulled her self back together, and took a deep breath.

"Thank you Jack." she said, against Jacks chest.

"No problem kiddo, just don't bottle up your emotions anymore, okay?" Alison backed up and Jack let her go.

"I'll try, I can't make any promises though." Jack smiled at her and brushed away a few tears that she had missed.

"That's good enough for me."

Jack held Alison's hand as they walked into the maternity ward of the hospital. It had been a long time since he had been in one of these. Sam wrapped her arm around Jack's waist, and held him tight. The trio quickly walked to the nurses station.

"Hello, I'm Samantha Carter, I'm here to get my nephew." The nurse looked at Sam then at Jack and Ali.

"What's your nephew's name, and why are you picking him up?" The nurse asked with a definite attitude.

"Well, he doesn't have a name, and I'm picking him up because I'm his legal guardian." The nurse was about to say something else, but the doctor who had delivered Alison, Jenna and now their little brother walked around the corner. He immediately saw Alison and a sad smile swept across his face.

"Hello Alison. My condolences for your loss." Tears welled up in Ali's eyes.

"Thank you Dr. Browne. Can you please tell me where my brother is, I'm pretty sure he still needs a name before we go home." The doctors eye's widened a bit before he responded.

"Are these your guardians?" Dr. Browne looked at both Jack and Sam before looking back at Alison.

"Well, kind of, this is my Aunt Sam, she's my legal guardian, and this is her fiancé, Jack." Dr. Browne

"Hello, ma'am, my condolences for your loss. If you will come with me, I'll take you to your nephew, then we can sort out the paper work."

Sam, Jack and Alison followed the doctor in silence as he led them into the nursery, walking past four rows of babies before they arrived at small bassinet marked 'Carter'. Inside was a little bundle of blue blanket. Alison bent down and gingerly lifted her brother into her arms, and placed a soft kiss upon his head. Alison turned around to show her brother to her aunt and Jack. Sam just smiled at the small figure, but Jack had to look away to keep his eyes from tearing up.

"Jack, Sam. I'd like you to meet my brother, Charles Jacob Carter." When Alison looked up, she saw two very wide-eyed Air Force officers looking at her. Alison was even more shocked to see a tear sliding down Jack's cheek.

"What?" Alison asked looking back and forth between her adult companions. Jack cleared his throat.

"Uh, Charlie was my son's name, he died nine years ago." Jack's voice cracked a little.

"Oh, well, dad wanted him to have grandpa Charlie's name, and mom wanted him to have grandpa Jake's name, so they settled on giving him both." Jack nodded his head in understanding, and stepped closer to Alison.

"May I hold him?" Jack asked softly. Alison smiled and handed the baby over. Jack held Charles with such tenderness, it was as if Jack had always been meant to be a father. Sam watched as the battle hardened General gently stroked her nephews face and little tuft of jet black hair. Jack's hands had always held her fascination, especially when he around kids. Those hands which could, without a doubt, kill her in less time than it would take her mind to actually realize what was happening, and yet here he was, treating her nephew as if he were made out of glass.

"He's beautiful, Sam." Dr. Browne cleared his voice behind them, and Jack turned around. "Yes?"

"If you'll set down young Charles, and come with me, we can fill out the paperwork, so you can take him home, as well as get you in touch with, um, with the uh." Dr. Browne was trying to convey his meaning without upsetting Alison.

"With the morgue." Alison said matter-of-factly, her voice tight.

"I'm sorry Alison, I was trying not to upset you." Dr. Browne said softly, then he turned his attention to Sam. "Ms. Carter, if you'll follow me I can show you to the record keeper, and the people you need to speak to in order to set all the arrangments." Sam nodded her head, then turned to Jack who was now once again at her side.

"Jack, I'm gonna go, will you stay with Ali, and Charlie please?" Jack studied Sam's face for a moment before answering.

"Are you sure you want to go by yourself?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine."

"Okay" Jack placed a soft kiss on Sam's lips. Sam backed away with a soft smile on her face, then she walked over to the doctors side.

"Alright doctor, shall we?"

A/N: Please let me know what you think, I know it isn't much more than the first posting, but this is all the muse would let go of.

As always, thank you for the reviews!


	8. Authors Note

-1I'm sorry everyone, I've recently lost someone very dear to me, so right now this story is hitting a little too close to home and I don't know when I'll be able to finish it. I hope I can finish it be the end of March at least.

Take care

Lovestruck1990

"The past is history, the future is a mystery, this moment is a gift, that's why we call it the present"

-Eleanor Roosevelt


	9. I'm BAAACK

-1Hey everyone, I'm back, I'm very sorry for the ridiculously long delay, but I am back on track and ready to finish this story. So hopefully I'll have a new chapter soon!

Lovestruck1990


	10. Home At Last

-1After Sam finished the paper work required to take Charlie home, she headed back to the nursery to find Ali. When she got there, the nurse told them that Ali had requested to see her parents remains, and that she was now in the morgue with Jack. Sam quickly went to the morgue. What she found there was heart wrenching. Alison sat beside her parents' bodies, with Jack by her side, just talking to them.

"… and mom I just wanted you to know that I'm gonna take care of Jenna and Charlie, and I won't forget to take them to church every Sunday, and I'll make sure Jenna grows up well, and that she'll always remember you and Daddy" Alison's voice hitched in the back of her throat. "and I'll make sure that Charlie knows everything about you two." Ali took a deep breath. "Daddy, I'll make sure Grandma doesn't try to bury Mom with Grandpa Charlie, cause I know you two wanted to be buried together. I love you both so much and I'm really going to miss you." With that Alison stood up from her stool and pushed her parents back into their cubicles, and sealed the doors. When she turned around Jack opened his arms to her and the small girl clung to him for dear life. Sam walked over to the pair and wrapped her arms around them. They stood there for a while, until a nurse came and told them that they had to go. Jack gently led the two women back up to the nursery to get Charles.

Meanwhile, back at the Carter house, Tabatha was doing her best to find out every last detail about Jack. Tabatha completely disagreed with her late daughters wishes to give her children to Samantha. Tabatha believed that women in the military was wrong, ad that Sam should have given it up and married her friend Agnes' son, Pete. Now that Sam had broken off their engagement, and was now obviously with Jack, Tabatha wanted to know what kind of man her grandchildren were going to be living with.

"So, Daniel, tell me, what is Jack like? How did he and Sam meet, obviously they haven't known each other long, she was engage to my friend Agnes' son naught three months ago." Tabatha was speaking so fast that Daniel didn't really have a chance to answer.

"Actually, Sam and Jack have known each other for almost a decade."

"Oh really," Tabatha was even more interested now. "Why did they wait so long to get together?"

"Well, Sam was Jacks second in command for eight years, so there were regulations that kept them from being together."

"Ah." Abruptly Tabatha got up and walked to the kitchen, leaving a very confused Daniel sitting on the sofa. Daniel looked to Teal'c who was presently knotted together with a length of bright pink yarn. Teal'c simply raised his eyebrow, then looked down at Jenna.

"Jennafer Carter, do you require assistance in un-knotting this…'yarn'?" Teal'c asked.

"Yeah, I forgoted how to get it un-tied." Jenna replied through a thick yawn. Teal'c easily broke through the string.

"I believe you require rest Jennafer Carter, please allow me to escort you to your lodgings." Teal'c picked Jenna up gently. Jenna just looked at him, confused.

"What the heck are you sayin' dude?" Daniel couldn't help but laugh. Jenna turned and glared at him, a look she obviously inherited from her Grandpa Jacob.

"Teal'c said that you need a nap."

"Oh, then why didn't he just say that. Alright Mr. Teal'c, you can put me down for my nap." Jenna said very dramatically, as she laid back in Teal'c's arms. The Jaffa smiled and carried Jenna up the stairs, and to her room, which she insisted on showing him when he arrived. Not long after, Jack's rental truck (which he had demanded getting, despite Walters insistence on getting him a driver) pulled into the drive way. Sam came in first carrying a basket from the hospital, next came Jack , carrying little Charles in his car seat. Alison came in last, she was carrying her parents' belongings that the hospital had released. Jack quickly went into the living room and set Charles down on the sofa next to Daniel, motioning for the archeologist to stay quiet. Daniel nodded his head, just as Tabatha came bustling back into the living room.

"Oh! Is that my grandson!" Tabatha cried. Jack quickly turned around and signaled for Tabatha to be quiet.

"Yes, this is your grandson, who happens to be sleeping at the moment. Which we wish to remain that way." Tabatha huffed her cheeks out and stormed out of the living room. Thankfully Charles remained asleep. Daniel stared at Charles for a few moments before he softly asked what his name was.

"His name's Charles Jacob Carter." Alison said. Daniel smiled.

"That's a great name." Daniel said gently.


	11. It's Just Not Fair

**Wed. Oct. 22, 2007**

**San Diego Star**

**Kathrine Carter: 35**

**Mark Carter: 37**

**Friday, Kathrine and Mark Carter, **

**of San Diego, were killed in a head on**

**collision with a construction barricade,**

**while on their way to the hospital.**

**Surviving family members include;**

**Marks sister Colonel Samantha Carter,**

**Kathrine and Mark's children :**

**Jennafer, Alison, and Charles Carter, as well as **

**Kathrine's parents, Jerome and Tabatha Foreman. **

**Funeral services will be held at**

**St. Cristina's Cathedral on Monday at Noon**

Alison read over the obituary three times. Thirteen lines, that's all there was to commemorate her parents death. Alison threw down the paper and stormed out of the kitchen leaving a bewildered aunt in her wake. Sam watched the sudden outburst and sighed.

"Aunt Sam, why is Ali angry?" Jenna asked through her mouth-full of toast. Sam looked at her youngest niece.

"I'm not sure sweetie." Sam turned back to the baby in her arms. Last night had been much easier than his first night home, at least now Sam was getting the hang of this whole motherhood job. Sam never knew that such a small being could produce so much noise. Sam was so grateful that Jack had agreed to stay with her at the Carter house, without him Sam didn't know how she would still be sane.

_Sam was completely baffled. She had tried feeding, burping and changing Charlie, but still he kept on crying. Sam didn't know what to do, so reluctantly she carried Charlie down the hall to the guest room that Jack was staying in, and walked in. Jack immediately sat up and got out of bed. _

"_I'm so sorry for waking you sir, but I don't know what to do any more. I've tried feeding him, changing him, burping him and nothing's working." Sam was almost to the point of tears and Jack could tell. _

"_Give him here." Sam readily handed over the wailing infant. Jack turned the boy onto his stomach and began to rub circles on his back. Almost instantaneously Charlie stopped crying. Sam was floored._

"_How did you do that?" Sam asked. Jack just shrugged._

"_I don't know, I used to do this to my Charlie and always had the same reaction. Why don't you go back to bed and I'll put him back down, you look like you're about to fall over." Sam smiled and as she turned to walk out, Jack gently put a hand on her shoulder and she turned back toward him. Jack placed a gentle kiss on her lips and bade her goodnight. Sam left the room with a wide, tired smile on her face._

"Good Morning Sam." Jack said cheerily. Sam just chuckled, she still wasn't used to seeing her commanding officer looking this happy. Jack walked over to Sam's side and kissed the top of her head.

"Sleep well?" Jack asked.

"Yes, sir." Jack just smiled at her calling him, apparently old habits really do die hard.

"What was up with Alison, she practically ran me over as I was walking in here." Jack asked.

"I'm not sure, she was reading the paper, when all of the sudden she threw it down and stomped out of the room." Sam replied. Jack picked up the newspaper that was laying on the table and began to look for what ever it was that got Ali so upset. There it was, at the bottom corner of the page. Her parents obituary.

"I figured it out, the obituary is at the bottom of the page. I'm gonna go talk to her. Teal'c and Danny-boy should be here soon."

Jack softly knocked on Alison's door and awaited an answer.

"Come in." Alison was sitting on her bed, with a sketch book in her lap. Jack sat down next to her and looked at the drawing, it was a picture of a young woman crying. Even though the subject was quite sad, Alison's drawing was amazing.

"Wow, you're a very talented young woman Alison Carter, very talented." Alison just smiled.

"Thanks, my mom taught me. She was the best artist I ever knew. All of the paintings in the house, mom painted, along with most of the pictures of us." Alison's face grew somber.

"What happened down stairs just a little while ago. I know you were reading the obituary." Jack said softly.

"It isn't right, all they get to remember them is thirteen lines on the bottom of the back page of the newspaper. My mom and Dad did so much for so many people and all they get is thirteen measly lines. They deserve more than that Jack!"

"I know how you feel Ali. When my son died, he didn't even get that. My ex- wife wouldn't even let me post an obituary." Ali looked at Jack wide-eyed.

"Why the hell would she do that?"

"She thought it was too great of an embarrassment that our son died because he got to my personal weapon." Alison gasped.

"How? What happened? I mean, if it bothers you, you don't have to say anything." Alison remedied quickly. Jack just shook his head.

"No, you guys will end up knowing anyways so I might as well tell you now. I was outside with my wife looking at some photos when we heard a gun shot come from upstairs." Jack took a deep breath. "By the time the paramedics got there he had bled so much there was nothing they could do. My wife was so broken, she didn't speak for days. She even refused to go to the funeral. When I got back from one of my assignment the next month she was gone."

Alison looked at Jack.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"How did you cope. I have to make an extreme effort just to get out of bed in the morning, most of the time I just want to curl into a ball and never face the world again." Jack wrapped his arm around Ali's shoulders.

"Well, I didn't really cope at all. I went on the first suicide mission the Air Force sent my way. I figured that I wouldn't make it back home. That's when I met Daniel, he made me realize that even though it seems like the world was going to end, it won't, all you can do is keep living. If not for yourself, then for the person you lost." Jack looked down at Ali's head resting on his shoulder.

"I don't think I can do that Jack. Everything seems so wrong. I keep waking up expecting to walk down stairs to find my mom making breakfast. To se my dad at the table reading the newspaper, or some report for work. And then I realize that I won't ever see them again, and it kills me all over."

"I know, but after a while, your expectations change. Your mind begins to accept that change, and it gets easier to wake up and live." Ali took a deep breath.

"I guess I can handle with that explanation." Ali said sadly

"Just give yourself time, okay." Jack said softly. Ali nodded and sat up.

"How about we go and get some food huh? Jack asked as Alison's stomach began to rumble.

"Sounds like a good idea to me."

* * *

**A/N, link to the picture Ali's drawing is on my profile**


	12. Pete? Toast?

Shortly after Jack had gone upstairs, he and Alison came back down to the kitchen. Sam watched in amazement as the two of them silently worked together to make breakfast, it was as if the two of them had been doing it for years, it was so natural looking. Every now and then Jack would look at Sam and gently smile and wink. Whenever he did this Sam could feel her insides go all fluttery. God she felt like she was a teenager all over again.

When Jack and Alison finally sat down at the table, there was a knock at the door. Jenna immediately got down from her chair.

"I'll get it!!" she squealed as she bolted for the door. Sam, Jack and Alison all turned toward the door to see who was there. Then suddenly there was another high pitched squeal.

"Daniel! Teal'c!" Jennas outburst was the followed by an unmistakable fit of Carter-ish giggles, as Teal'c lifted Jenna into the air above his head, her giggles were joined by Teal'c's baritone voice.

"Good Morning Jennafer Carter." Teal'c walked over and sat her back down in her chair. "Was your evening slumber restful?" Teal'c asked, smiling. Jenna looked over to Daniel with her eye brow cocked.

"Teal'c asked if you slept well." Jenna smiled and looked back to Teal'c.

"Yes, I did thank you very much. Do you want some toast and jam? It's my favorite, aunt Sam made some for me this morning, and then Ali came down stairs and read the paper and then she got really angry, and then Jack came down and Aunt Sam got this really funny look on her face, and then Jack said something about an obstilitary, and then he want up stairs and then it was like five minutes and the Alison and Jack came downstairs and made scrambled eggies and bacon and toast, but they didn't have any jam, just butter and then they sat down and then you and Daniel came and then I answered the door and then you lifted me up and out me in my chair and then I told you about the stuff that happened before you got here." Everyone but Alison was staring at Jenna because she had just described the entire morning in less than four breaths.

Sam turned to Alison and asked. "Does she do that often?" Alison just smiled and nodded.

"All the time. After a while it gets easier to drone her out, and sometimes she'll keep on going even after she reaches the present." Sams eyes grew wide.

"Wow."

"Yes I would like some toast Jennafer Carter, but I do not care for Jam." Teal'c finally spoke up.

"Oh, ok." Jenna handed Teal'c a piece of buttered toast, and went back to her own. The entire table burst into a fit of laughter that caused Charles to start wailing. Immediately everyone went quiet. Sam walked out of the room with the infant and after a few moments Jack followed after her.

When Sam had reached the living room she started to rock Charles back and forth and sang to him.

_Oh I do believe_

_In all the things you say_

_What comes is better than _

_What came before_

_And you better_

_Come come come come to me_

_Better run run run run run to me_

_Oh I do believe_

_In all the things you say_

_What comes is better than _

_What came before_

_And you'd better run run run run to me_

_Better come come come come come to me_

_You better run to me_

Sams voice was so beautiful, it almost brought a tear to Jacks eye. Jack slowly walked up to Sam and wrapped his arms around her and whispered in her ear.

"I love you very, very much Sam Carter." Sam sighed and leaned her head on Jacks shoulder.

"I love you too Jack." Jack tilted his head so he could kiss Sam but, at that moment, there was a knock at the front door. Jack laid his forehead on Sams shoulder.

"Damn. I'll go get that." Jack quickly crossed the small space to the door, and opened it. Standing right in front of him was none other than Detective Pete Shanahan.


	13. The Graceful Loser

Pete stood in on the door step, expecting to see Sam or Marks parents at the other side of the door. Instead, Sams commanding officer, Jack O'Neill was now standing in front of him, with a stunned expression.

"Jack, who is it?" Pete heard Sam ask. 'Jack? Since when does she call him Jack? It's always been sir or General." General O'Neill never took his eyes off of Pete.

"It's detective Shanahan." Jack simply stated. Pete could here Sam walking towards the door. Pete was taken aback by her beauty once again, but his attention was quickly directed to the baby that was snuggled contently in her arms.

"Pete?" Sams shock was evident in her voice. "What are you doing here?" Sam asked gently.

"I came to offer my condolences to Tabatha and Jerome, I figured they would be here." Pete said softly. The Generals eyes didn't move from Sams face as they were talking, and Pete noticed that Sam was wearing a strange kind of ring on her finger. Denver PD didn't make him a detective for his looks, and Pete quickly put two and two together.

"I guess I should be offering my congratulations as well. When did the two of you get engaged?" Pete asked with no sign of hostility in his voice. Sam blushed and the General looked at Shanahan with surprise. Jack almost felt bad for the cop when he saw the look of pain pass over the younger mans eyes.

"Just a few days ago." The general replied. "Would you like to come in for some coffee?" Pete shook his head.

"No Thank you, I have to go and finish up some things before the funeral tomorrow." Sam handed Charles to Jack and stepped forward to give Pete a hug.

"It was good seeing you Pete, I'll see you tomorrow." Pete gently wrapped his arms around Sam's waist. After a moment he cleared his throat and pulled away from her, feeling his heart break all over again.

"Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow." With that Pete walked back to his car and Sam back into the house and into the one-armed hug waiting for her from her fiancé. Jack shut the door and placed his arm back around Sams waist.


	14. Sam and Ali

**A/N: I'm so sorry for making you guys wait so long. It really wasn't my intention. I hope to conclude this story soon and continue the adventures of the Carter-O'Neill family in a sequel. Thank you all for being great readers. **

**I'm not quite sure what I was trying to achieve with chapter. It's just a small interlude into the relationship of Sam and Ali**

The rest of morning went by with little excitement. Sam helped Jenna pick out her outfit for the funeral tomorrow. Instead of dressing the young girl in black, Sam asked her what her favorite thing to wear was.

"I like to wear my purple dress that mommy made me. I love the color purple, do you like the color purple? Purple is my favorite color, purple and blue, I don't really know why though I just really like the color purple and the color blue? What's your favorite color Aunt Sam?" Sam laughed gently.

"My favorite color is pink." Sam said. Sam was then startled by laughter coming from the doorway. Now doubled over, Ali was attempting to breath through her peals of laughter.

"What's so funny?" Sam asked.

"You…such … a …girl!" Ali tried say, but it was distorted by her laughter.

"Oh, so you think that's funny huh?" Sam asked as she stood up and walked over to Ali's side. Allison quickly stopped laughing and stared at her aunt. Before she could even think about running Sam had grabbed her and started to viciously tickle her.

"Saaam!! Stop, please. Jenna help me!" Ali was pleading with her aunt as she was being tickled. Jenna simply laughed at her sister and aunt being so silly. After a few minutes Sam finally stopped her tickle assault and the two of the collapsed on the floor in boneless giggling heaps. After a little bit Ali turned to her aunt.

"I didn't think I would be able to laugh that hard ever again, thank you Sam." Ali said, tears rimming her eyes. Sam turned to Jenna and told her to go down stairs and have Jack make her some lunch. After Jenna left Sam pulled Ali into her arms and held her there for a while.

"I promise that everything will get easier in time. I may not know exactly how you feel but I know what its like having the most important people taken away from you. After a while the knife in your heart begins to pull out. Soon there's just the hole, and as time moves on you don't notice the pain. Though you never really get over it, the pain doesn't hurt so much, there will be times that you see something and it reminds you of them. Someone with a scarf the same color of his eyes, or a woman who looks so much like her, and the pain will be back, if only for a moment. But neither of your parents would want you to mourn them forever." Ali sighed into Sam's neck.

"You're right Aunt Sam. I know my mom and dad would want me to be happy and move on with my life." Ali smiled through her tears and rested her head against Sam's shoulder.

**Short chapter I know, but more to come very soon**


	15. With You In Your Dreams

The morning of Mark and Kathrine's funeral was a bright and sunny day. Birds were singing and there was a soft breeze coming off the bay, sweeping across the cemetery behind St. Cristina's cathedral. In side was much the opposite.

Inside the cathedral a sad funeral march was playing as people filed past the caskets at the front of the church. So many people had shown up to pay their respects, Alison was overwhelmed. She never knew her parents where that popular. Owners of charity groups, the San Diego Chief of Police, and plenty of other important people showed up. Alison was dumbfounded when the President of the United States' secretary showed up to give his condolences to Sam, and tell Jack that 'Henry' wanted to see him as soon as he was off leave. Jack and the president knew each other on a first name basis? Now Alison really wanted to know what her aunt and soon-to-be uncle did for the military.

Throughout the service Sam had watched Alison fidget, and she was unsure why until she heard Father Peters call her up to the pulpit. Alison took a deep breath and walked up the stairs with her head held high and her back straight.

"Good after noon everyone. Firstly I wish to say thank you for all of the support that myself and my family have received at this time." Sam watched Alison inhale a shaky breath before continuing. "From an early age my mom taught me that the people we love never actually die as long as we keep them close to our hearts. Last night I was wondering what I was going to say up here, when by chance I found a song on YouTube, that expressed exactly what my mom would say if she were here. The song is called With You In Your Dreams, and I know that my mom and dad will always be with me in my dreams." Alison looked up to the person working the audio system in the balcony and nodded. Slowly light piano chords fleeted through the air.

_If I'm gone when you wake up_

_Please don't cry_

_ And if I'm gone when you wake upIt's not goodbye_

_Don't look back at this time as a time_

_Of heartbreak and distress_

_Remember me, remember me_

_'Cause I'll be with you in your dreams_

_ I'll be with you  
_

_But If I'm gone when you wake up_

_Please don't cry_

_And if I'm gone when you wake up_

_Don't ask why_

_Don't look back at this time_

_As a time of heartbreak and distress_

_Remember me, remember me_

_'Cause I'll be with you in your dreams_

_Oh oh_

_Don't cry, I'm with you_

_Don't cry, I'm by your side_

_Don't cry, I'm with you_

_Don't cry,I'm by your side_

_And though my flesh is gone, whoa_

_I'll still be with you at all times_

_And although my body's gone, oh_

_I'll be there to comfort you at all times_

_But If I'm gone when you wake up_

_Please don't cry_

_And if I'm gone when you wake up_

_Don't ask why_

_Don't look back at this time_

_As a time of heartbreak and distress_

_Remember me, remember me_

_'Cause I'll be with you_

_I'll be with you in your dreams_

_Oh, I'll be with you_

_I'll be with you in your dreams_

_I'll be with you_

_I'll be with you_

_I don't want you to cry and weep, _

_I want you to go on living your life_

_I'm not sleeping an endless sleep, _

_'Cause in your heart_

_You have all of our good times, all of our good times_

_And if I'm gone when you wake up_

_Don't ask why_

_Don't look back at this time_

_As a time of heartbreak and distress_

_Remember me, remember me_

_'Cause I'll be with you in your dreams_

_I'll be with you in your dreams_

_I'll be with you_

_I'll be with you_

_I'll be with you in your dreams_

_I'll be with you in your dreams..._

By the end of the song almost everyone in the sanctuary was in tears, slowly Alison walked back down to her seat and into the waiting arms of her Aunt Sam. The rest of the ceremony passed by relatively fast. It wasn't until Sam and Grandpa Jerry got up to help carry out her parents caskets. As soon as her parents bodies were lifted in their final resting beds Alison started sobbing. Jack wrapped an arm around her shoulders and Teal'c was holding a now sleeping Jenna in his arms, and Charlie was sleeping peacefully in his car seat being carried by Daniel, as they followed Alison's Grandmother out the doors of the church and around the building to the private cemetery. Alison didn't bother watching as her parents were lowered into the ground, she simply buried her face into Jack's chest where he held her tight.

After everyone had left Jerome and Tabitha walked up to Alison.

"Ali, Grandma and I want to let you know that if you want, you can stay with us here in San Diego instead of having to move to Colorado in your Junior year, I'm sure Sam would understand if you wanted to be with your friends for your last year of high school." Jerome said.

"Thanks grandpa, I'll think about it and let you know, ok" Jerome nodded and kissed his granddaughter on the forehead before he walked away with his wife. Ali thought about the proposition at hand for a moment. No, she didn't want to stay here, everywhere held memories of her and her parents. Now Ali needed a new setting, otherwise she was sure that she would lose her mind. Jack walked over to Ali and put his hand on Ali's shoulder. Ali looked at him quickly and gave him a minuscule smile.

"Hey Jack… Umm, can we go home yet? I really don't want to be here right now." Ali said the last part with shame in her eyes.

"It's ok Ali. Let me go talk to Carter and see if there's anything else she needs to do before we can go." Jack kissed Ali's forehead gently before turning around to go and talk to Sam who was speaking with Father Peters.

"Hey Sam, sorry about interrupting, but can we talk for a moment?"

"Sure. Excuse me Father." Sam stepped away from the elderly priest and turned to Jack. "What is it?"

"Ali was wondering if we could leave, I think she doesn't want to be here any longer than necessary." Jack said quietly. Sam looked over at her niece who was standing awkwardly in a crowd of people, her arms wrapped around herself as if she was afraid of falling apart.

"Yeah, I think we should get going too. Father it was nice meeting you, but I think it's time to get the girls home." Sam smiled slightly.

"Yes I agree, I've known Alison for her entire life, she's going to be a handful for you. She tends to draw into herself when things are tough. Don't let her." Sam nodded and walked back to her family.

"Come on, let's go home."

* * *

**A thousand apologies, it was much harder to write this chapter than I thought it would be. The song is With you in your dreams by Hanson, it was the song that was recently played at a friend of mines funeral and so I believe it was the best way to convey my thoughts in this chapter. **

**I hope to be finishing this story up soon so I can start on the sequel. **

**As always constructive criticism is insurmoutably appreciated  
**


	16. Life goes on

After retrieving Charlie from the church nursery, SG-1 and the Carter girls dispersed into their rental cars and drove back to the house.

As soon as she walked in through the front door, Alison ran upstairs to her room. Not even waiting for the door to close Ali turned on her stereo and turned up the volume. Slowly as the notes blasted into her ears, Alison picked up her sketchbook and pencils and sat by her window, and sent a silent thanks to her aunt Sam for buying her that awesome stereo for her birthday. So many things were running through her head, she didn't know where to start sorting herself out. She knew that her grandfather wanted the best for her, but Ali knew that if she had to walk by the same places she loved to go with her mom and dad, she would eventually lose her sanity. Having all of those memories in the front of her mind every day, any one would start to let go of reality. Ali slowly started singing along to the words of Marilyn Manson's _Tainted Love. _Ali continued to draw and sing by the window until she was startled out of her reverie by a hand on her shoulder.

Sg-1 watched as Sam's eldest niece ran to her room, slamming the door when she reached her destination. Slowly the four adults looked to one another, as if to say 'Who's going to help the distraught teenager now?', when they heard the harsh music pounding through the floor. To everyone's surprise, Teal'c handed a sleeping Jenna over to Daniel and stoically walked up the stairs. Once he reached his desired door, Teal'c firmly knocked, upon receiving no answer, he opened the door slightly to peer inside. Alison was sitting on a seat by a large window, sketch pad in hand.

"Alison Carter." Still Teal'c received no acknowledgment to his presence, so Teal'c gently laid his hand on her shoulder. Alison was thoroughly startled, dropping her sketchbook and pencil as she looked up to see who her assailant was. Upon seeing the formidable Jaffa warrior, Ali grabbed her remote and turned of her stereo.

"Teal'c, what are you doing here?" Ali asked, genuinely surprised that the formidable man would bother coming to talk to her.

"I was concerned, you seemed uncharacteristically angry, I wish to know what has upset you."

"I really don't want to talk about it Teal'c, I just need some time to chill." Teal'c stood there, eyebrow raised, head cocked to the side, staring at her.

"Chill? I don not understand the context in which you use this word." Ali giggled.

"It means I need time to think and relax. With everything that's been going on in the last week I've had no time to introspect, I feel like my brain is going to explode, or I'll lose my mind or something." Ali said softly. Teal'c regarded her for a few moments.

"If you wish I could teach you a form of meditation that works quite well in times of dire stress and uneasiness. It is quite simple yet effective." Alison looked up at Teal'c, studying his face for a moment.

"I think I would enjoy and appreciate that very much Teal'c. Do you mind teaching me after lunch. I'm quite hungry." Alison's stomach confirmed her statement by releasing a very loud grumble.

" I agree with you Alison Carter. We shall, as your people say 'Grab some chow'" Teal'c said completely serious. Alison started laughing so hard that she actually started crying.

"My god Teal'c that was the funniest thing I have ever heard."

"Is this not a usual American saying? Have I used the wrong wording?"

"No. you used the right wording, but the fact that you said it with such a serious look on your face, it made it so hilarious. You looked like you were giving a n order to head into battle rather than get lunch. Thank you, that was just the thing I needed right now. I appreciate it.

The next few weeks had gone by rather uneventfully. Teal'c and Alison had spent a lot of time kel'no'reem(ing?), and Alison had been busy packing up her families belongings. Most of her parents belongings were going to go to her grand parents, except her mothers paintings and art supplies. No one even so much as tried to take those away from Ali. Much to her grandfathers dismay, Ali chose to move with her aunt and siblings to Colorado Springs, Colorado. Sam and Jack had left ahead of the rest of them because Sam was buying a house because both hers and Jack's homes were far too small for a family of five. Apparently when you haven't ever taken a vacation and all you do is save your money for eight years, it's pretty easy to buy a house without a loan.

Now Ali was standing in the center of her new room, getting her things ready to go to school. The house that Jack and Sam had chosen was an enormous three story Victorian style house with it's very own tower. The first time she saw it, Ali had fallen in love.

"Ali! Are you ready to go?" Jack called from the bottom of the stairs, which snapped her out of her thoughts. Quickly she grabbed her back pack and sweater and started down the stairs.

"Coming Jack!"

**A/N : more coming your way, you get to see the move in Sam and Jack's POV. Updating soon  
**


	17. Retirement, or not

Sam stood there holding her sleeping nephew, staring at the stair well, where Teal'c had just been, when the shrill sound of her cell phone filled the foyer. Jack quickly took Charlie's carrier and walked the sleeping infant into the living room.

"Hello."

"Hello Colonel." General Hammond's baritone voice resonated through the speaker.

"General Hammond! What can I do for you sir?"

"I'm sorry Colonel, but I'm afraid I have to call both you and General O'Neill back to the mountain. There have been some issues with your retirements and we need to sort them out. You're transport is leaving in five hours from Los Alamitos AFB. I'll see you tomorrow Colonel."

"Yes Sir." Sam hung up the phone and went into the living room to speak to Jack.

"Jack. I just got off the phone with General Hammond. We're being called back to the mountain, there's issues with my retirement papers that have to be settled." Jack's brows furrowed, and his eyes darkened.

"Jesus Christ, they better not try and overrule them." Jack let out a deep sigh. "When do we leave?"

"Five hours, from Los Alamitos, I'm going to talk to Daniel and Teal'c, ask them to stay with the kids while we're gone. I really hope it wont be long. I really don't want to leave them right now." Jack walked over and wrapped Sam in a hug.

"Just think, now you'll have time to do a little house hunting like you said yesterday at dinner. I'm sure we wont be too long."

Sam and Jack had everything packed and ready to go in less than an hour, which gave them plenty of time to explain to everyone where they were going and how to reach them. Daniel and Teal'c of course had no qualms about staying with the kids. Apparently babies acted pretty much the same no matter what their species was, so Teal'c did just fine taking care of Charlie. The girls would be packing up their belongings and going to school until Sam could come back and withdrawal them from their current schools.

The actual trip back to the mountain was slightly awkward. Jack and Sam had to continuously remind them selves that they shouldn't be displaying any sort of affection until after they knew their retirements had been finalized. As soon as they got to the mountain, General Hammond had them report to the briefing room.

"General, Colonel. Please have a seat." Hammond waited until the two officers were seated before continuing.

"I'm very sorry to tell you that both of your requests for retirement have been denied." Sam stared at the General for a moment.

"What do you mean both?" Sam turned to Jack. "What does he mean by both?" Jack at least had the decency to look abashed.

"Well, I figured, if you're going to be working at the base as a scientist. The kids are going to need some one to look after them, and I really wanted to be the one to do that." Sam looked like she was on the verge of tears.

"You would really do that. Give up the SGC to take care of my nieces and nephew?"

"Without a second thought Sam." Jack turned back towards the general.

"Sir, is there any sort of explanation as to why our retirements have been denied?" Sam asked gently.

"The President feels that you two are far to valuable to lose. Now before you say anything else, Colonel Carter, you are going to lead your own scientific team, which will include Dr. Jackson, and Teal'c if he so wishes. General, you will be removed from active duty and referred to as liaison to the Asgard. Essentially you will be retired, but you will still continue to receive your full General pay. You may also be called upon to give small training lessons to the newest members of the SGC and handle all of our dealings with the Asgard." Sam and Jack simply stared at Hammond for a moment.

"Wow. Here I was thinking I would have to do something to get discharged." Jack said lightly. Sam looked at him quickly, her eyes blazing.

"You're joking, right Jack."

"Of course dear." Hammond laughed at the two of them. They had only been officially together for less than two weeks and they were already acting like an old married couple.

On the drive back to Jacks house, the usual route was closed because of construction. While driving in a remote area of the 'Springs, Jack and Sam saw the most amazing house for sale.

"Jack, pull over, I want to find out how much this house is."

"Sam, are you sure, don't you want to go look around for the next couple of weeks to decide what you want." Sam looked at Jack.

"Jack, I want this house. It's perfect. I really don't care how much it costs, and I absolutely hate shopping, so no. I don't want to look around. I'm going to get a hold of the realtor and I'm going to buy this house." Jack smiled at the defiant set of her chin.

"Okay." Jack said before pulling Sam closer to him and kissing her deeply. Sam called the number on the sign in front of the house. Apparently the elderly women who had lived there decided to move to Florida because of the cold winters in Colorado, and the house had just gone on the market that same week. Sam made an offer an d the agent took it. Sam was going to meet with the woman the next day to pay for everything and sign all of the papers. The entire process was so quick, Jack barely had time to process every thing.

"Sam, how on earth are you able to buy a house, with out a loan." Sam looked at her future husband, slightly blushing.

"Well, when all you do is work, and you never take any vacations, money tends to pile up. Plus there was the money I made from the book that I wrote a few years back. At this moment, I could quit the air force and still be able to live quite comfortably for the next few years without having to work." Jack just nodded his head.

"Hey, how about we go out to dinner and a movie tonight?" Sam smiled.

"I would love that."

To say that Colonel Doctor Samantha Carter was giddy about going on a date, would be an epic understatement. The moment Sam shut her front door after being dropped off at her house to get ready she squealed like a fifteen-year-old girl and ran to turn on her stereo. Sam chose her favorite playlist on her iPod and turned the music up high, and danced around her house as she was getting ready.

An hour later Jack slowly walked up to the door, his stomach in knots, to pick up Sam. As he got closer to the door, Jack could her music playing loudly in the house. When Jack knocked, SAM didn't answer. Jack just figured that she couldn't hear him over the noise, so he walked in. Jack slowly walked through the house, through the kitchen and the living room then to Sam's room. The music got louder and louder as he approached her door.

"Carter?" Jack yelled. Still, no response, so he pushed open her door, and was met with the most amazing sight in all of the world. Samantha Carter dancing around in a _very_ lacy, _very_ small blood red bra and underwear set. Jack nearly went into cardiac arrest. Sam's hips swayed with the seductive rhythm of the music. Sam had no idea that Jack was staring her. As Quietly as possible Jack walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her to his chest, expecting her to jump. Unbeknownst to Jack, Sam had heard him the entire time he was in the house. Now she was enveloped into the very distinct scent of Jack O'Neill. Sam reached her arm back and wrapped it around his neck, still moving her hips to the music.

"Hello Jack" Sam turned her head to look at her fiancé. Jack Kissed Sam with such fervor that she felt like she would burst. Sam had the stereo remote in her hand and turned the music down. When Sam turned around, she almost jumped her fiance on the spot. Jack was standing there looking like pure sex with a white button up and his black leather jacket on, not to mention his deliciously jean clad legs. Jack smiled at her.

"You knew I was here the entire time didn't you?" Sam grinned and nodded her head. Jack walked closer to kiss her again, but Sam pushed him towards the door.

"Oh no you don't. If you start that we'll never get out of here"

"What's so bad about that?" Jack asked, his eyes pleading for Sam to let him touch her again.

"Because I'm hungry and there's no food in my house. Now, go and watch TV or something while I finish getting dressed." Sam turned back around as if to finalize the conversation. Jack was definitely liking the in-control Carter.

After a wonderful dinner at Colorado Springs _only _Mexican restaurant, Jack decided to take Sam dancing. My god could that man dance. Sam had never seen Jack dance, let alone lead her in a sultry tango. By the end of the night, both Jack and Sam were exhausted, but when Jack went to drop Sam at her house, she asked him to stay. That night Sam and Jack both had the best night sleep in years.

_Remember those walls I built?_

_Well, baby they're tumbling down_

_And they didn't even put up a fight_

_They didn't even make a sound_

_I found a way to let you in_

_But, I never really had a doubt_

_Standing in the light of your halo_

_I got my angel now_

_It's like I've been awakened_

_Every rule I had, you break it_

_It's the risk that I'm taking_

_I ain't never gonna shut you out!_

_Everywhere I'm looking now_

_I'm surrounded by your embrace_

_Baby, I can see your halo_

_You know you're my saving grace_

_You're everything I need and more_

_It's written all over your face_

_Baby, I can feel your halo_

_Pray it won't fade away_

Sam slowly opened her eyes. She had forgot to unset her alarm, and now the music was filling the room. When she turned over, Sam found Jack staring at her, a lazy grin upon his face, the light from her window was casting a golden glow around his head. Jack brought his hand up to gently stroke Sam's face.

_Hit me like a ray of sun_

_Burning through my darkest night_

_You're the only one that I want_

_Think I'm addicted to your light_

_I swore I'd never fall again_

_But this don't even feel like falling_

_Gravity can't forget_

_To pull me back to the ground again_

_It's like I've been awakened_

_Every rule I had, you break it_

_It's the risk that I'm taking_

_I'm never gonna shut you out!_

_Everywhere I'm looking now_

_I'm surrounded by your embrace_

_Baby, I can see your halo_

_You know you're my saving grace_

_You're everything I need and more_

_It's written all over your face_

_Baby, I can feel your halo_

_I pray it won't fade away_

As the song came to an end, Sam leaned in to capture Jack's lips with her own.

"I love you, you know that, right?" Sam asked softly.

"Yeah, I know." Sam and Jack simply laid in bed for awhile, only moving after Sam looked at the clock and realized that she was meeting the realtor in half an hour.

Kim Martin, was a wonderful lady with a sharp sense of humor. Kim knew everything about the house. Apparently the it sat on one of the largest estates in the Colorado Springs area. It had it's own Brewery that was rented out, a small creek ran through the back side of the property. There was also a very large rose garden along side the house that had been planted over a century ago. During the actual tour of the house, Sam was shocked to discover that there was very little repair work that had to be done. The upstairs rooms still needed to have updated electricity and plumbing installed, but other than that, everything in the house had been very well taken care of. Because Sam was paying cash, she was able to buy the house at a very low cost. After the papers were signed, Kim handed over the keys to Sam, who promptly turned and kissed her fiancé senseless.

"Oh my gosh, this is amazing. As soon as we get home, I'm calling a plumber and an electrician, I want to be able to move in as soon as possible." Sam was almost bouncing she was so excited. Jack had never seen her like this, he liked it. For far too long Sam had to keep up her strong military bravado, but now the woman in Sam was starting to show, and it was wonderful.

"Sam, I want to pay for all the repairs to the house." Stared at Jack for a moment.

"Ok." Jack was slightly shocked.

"Ok? No arguing, just, ok." Sam laughed.

"Yes, ok. This is going to be your house to, and I know you don't like accepting gifts. So, any painting, repairs, and landscaping, is all up to you."

"I think I really like that idea, it'll give me something to do when the kids are in school."

"Oh my gosh, school!, I forgot to call up the schools to get the girls registered!" Sam was rummaging through her purse, trying to get to her cell phone.

"Sam! Calm down, you don't have to do anything until they get here, which will probably be a week or so, just relax." Sam sighed.

"Your right, I just don't want to mess anything up with these guys." Jack kissed Sam's forehead.

"I know exactly how you feel. Now, let's go get something to eat, I'm starving."


	18. First Kisses and First Encounters

**If you want to see the new Carter house, go to ****/images/house%20practical%20magic/**

**And you'll see it!**

**P.S. had to give a shout out to the woman who is always ready with a review for me, lets see if anyone can figure out who!**

It took almost two weeks to get everyone's stuff moved into the new house, but other than that, nothing had gone awry. Sam had no trouble in getting the girls registered for school. A good half of the technical crew showed up to help the family do all the painting and what not. In fact, Jenna had a wonderful time playing with Siler's twin daughters. For once everything seemed to be going well. Jack had a wonderful time playing stay-at-home dad, Ali was even beginning to smile more. Sam sat in her office, reading over a reviews from SG-2 on a planet that seemed to have been inhabited by the ancients. In fact, the entire planet looked like there were still people living on it. All of the buildings that SG-2 had gone through were still in pristine condition. Interesting.

Alison walked slowly out of the halls of Colorado Springs High School. It was much smaller than her school back in San Diego. In fact the entire school here had about the population as the Junior class back home. Of course when she arrived everyone treated like the shiny new toy, which of course pissed Ali off to no end. In fact, if it weren't for one of her fellow classmates Ali would have been completely miserable. Jon O'Neal was the only kid in the school who just treated her like anyone else. Instead of trying to do everything for her, getting her books, holding her jacket, walking her to every single class, Jon just waited until she was ready to hang out with him.

"Alimoo!" Alison turned around to see said goofball running toward her, almost tripping over his own big feet, an she couldn't help but laugh.

"Jonathan, how many times have I told you not to run, you always trip over your own feet when you try?" Ali put her hands on her hips. Jon groaned.

"Why did you have to use my full name! You know I hate that." Jon walked up and wrapped his arms around her waist, causing her to blush profusely and look away. "And it's not my fault I trip, my feet just cant seem to stay out of the way!" Ali giggled and Jon, groaned.

"What?" Ali asked, Jon always seemed to do that when she giggled.

"No giggling." Ali raised an eyebrow.

"Excuse me? What makes you think I'll stop?" Ali asked staring straight into Jons amazing chocolate eyes.

"Well, if you don't stop I'll just have to make you"

"And how do you propose doing that?" Ali asked sweetly

"Well, I was thinking something like this…" Jon softly pressed his lips against Ali's, closing his eyes as she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him in closer, their lips moving together. Ali had never been kissed before, and now she didn't really know what was going on. Her heart was beating faster, her head was feeling lighter, and all she wanted was for this feeling to continue. Jon finally backed away, to gain some necessary oxygen and to look at Ali. Her eyes were still closed and a scarlet blush washed across her face. Slowly she opened her eyes and looked straight back at him.

"Wow" Jon couldn't help but laugh. Which in turn made Ali giggle more.

"Hey, what did I just tell you? There are consequences for giggling."

"Oh, and what if I like those consequences?" Ali asked, her head held high. Jon leaned back in until hid lips were almost touching hers.

"Then I suggest you continue your giggling." But before Jon could kiss her again, a strange tingly sort of feeling engulfed him and a very bright light took over his vision. SHIT

Ali was already closing her eyes when she started to feel strange, almost as if her entire body was vibrating at a high speed. When she opened her eyes, she was no longer standing in front of her high school, but instead she was in an odd metal room.

"Shit!" Ali looked back at the boy who was holding her, his head was down and his eyes were squinched together.

"Greetings O'N…"Ali turned to see a, well she wasn't sure what it was. It looked like a short version of the stereo typical Roswell alien. After a momentary stream of cuss words coming from Jon, he slowly looked over Alison's shoulder, and waved at the little grey dude.

"Hey Thor, what's up." Thor, as in the Norse god? This day was getting stranger and stranger by the minute.

"O'Neal, I have come to check your molecular stability and say, hello."

"Well you picked a hell of a time. Maybe you should call next time, you know, just to see if I'm alone, cause now your gonna have to erase her memory of this." Thor blinked a few times before responding.

"O'Neal, you know that the Asgard will not do such a thing, we may alter her suggest a different memory, but the human mind is a very fragile thing." Wait, the Asgard? Alison knew she had heard that name somewhere…AHA!!

"Wait, I thought the Asgard were just someone that Teal'c made up when he was telling Jenna bedtime stories?" Jon's head whipped back to look at Ali as if she had grown three heads.

"Whoa, hold the phone, Teal'c, huge black guy, funny looking tattoo on his forehead, never really smiles?" Ali nodded slowly.

"Except for the smiling part, that dude can smile all day long." Jon let go of Ali and turned around, it looked like he had covered his face with his hands.

"Are you gonna tell me that your last name is Carter, because your Samantha Carter's niece, or that this is just a huge coincidence?" Jon asked, though it was hard to hear because his voice was muffled by his hands.

"Yeah, Sam's my aunt. How do you know her?" With that, Jon promptly passed out.


	19. Smoldering Death Glare

**SO if you didn't guess it, my shout out went to ALIMOO1971, she's awesome, you should check out her work sometime.**

Ali bent down at Jon's side, checking his pulse, then slapping him on the face a couple times.

"Jonathan! Wake up!" Jon groaned and turned onto his side.

"I told you not to call me that." Ali giggled.

"Well, if you weren't so preoccupied with fainting, and falling, and getting us abducted by aliens, I wouldn't have to. Now would I?" Jon stared at her for a minute.

"So, you're not going to freak out? You see an alien and you aren't scared at all?" Ali just shrugged. "I figured something was going on when I heard Sam mention something about the up coming trip to Atlantis, one night when I went down to get a drink of water." Jon stared at her blankly for a moment.

"Okay, well then let's get some introductions out of the way, shall we." Jon swept his arm toward Thor. "This is Thor, one of, if not the most powerful Asgard around. Thor, this is Alison Carter, Colonel Samantha Carters.." Jon cringed as he said this "_niece."_ Ali glared at Jon before looking back up at Thor.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Thor. If you don't mind, do you think you can zap me back to my house, I have homework that I need to get done." Thor blinked a moment.

"Actually Thor, you can just do your little scans and the send us directly to the briefing room at the SGC… I have a feeling that I'm gonna have a lot of explaining to do, please" Jon asked.

"I believe that is possible O'Neill. Please step onto the platform and we will be done momentarily." Jon walked over to the platform, same as he'd done for the past three years. Alison watched as a holograph came up before her eyes. It appeared to be a double helix, and Ali could only guess that it was Jon's DNA.

"It appears that the degradation has completely stopped, there is no longer any need to continue the treatments. I will return for one more examination. Have a good day O'Neill."

"See ya around Thor." Jon walked over to Ali and wrapped his arm around her shoulder before they were 'beamed' down into the briefing room at the SGC. Seconds after their arrival, three MP's, general Landry, Sam Carter, Teal'c and Daniel came into the room. Sam was the first to speak up.

"Lower your weapons." Sam took a stepped to the front of the welcome wagon. Noting that Jon had his arm firmly around Ali's shoulders, Sam lightly(if you could call her smoldering death glare light) glaring at the young man.

"What are you two doing here, not to mention how did you get down here." Before Jon could say anything, Alison piped up.

"We were abducted by aliens after school." Daniel smirked at her complete nonchalant way of addressing the fact that she had been 'abducted by aliens'.

"Actually Carter, I was with Ali when Thor decided to do his yearly check up. Our skin was in contact when he brought me up, so she hitched a ride." Jon was rather intimidated by Carter, so he decided that it was in his limbs best interest that he remove his arm from Alison's shoulder. Ali on the other hand wasn't ready to give up the contact, so she grabbed his hand.

"Um, well, uh, General sir how would you like to handle this situation?" Sam said quite plainly.

"Whoa, I thought Jack had command down here? Landry, when did you take over down here?" Jon was rather shocked that Hammond never told him that Jack had gotten his station transferred.

"General O'Neill is no longer on active duty. He has other things to take care of now." Ali could feel the tension in the room, unsure with how to dissipate it the young girl just went with her gut instinct.

"Umm, General, I have a question." Landry gave his attention to the teen.

"Yes?" Ali fidgeted for a moment.

"Uh, can I use the bathroom?" Landry couldn't help but smile at her frankness. She made him wonder what Sam would be like if she wasn't so deeply ingrained in the military.

"Of course, Jackson, would you.." Landry motioned for Daniel to show Alison where the bathroom was. He was confused for a moment before he realized what was being asked of him.

"Oh! Right. Come on Ali." The MP's parted so she could get through. The pair quickly exited the room and left Jon to fend for himself. Sam walked right up to Jon, staring him straight in the eyes.

"What were you doing having skin-on-skin contact with my niece Jon. My _sixteen-year-old niece_?" Sam's voice was almost laced with pure venom. Jon cleared his throat.

"She told me she was fifteen. Hmm. Well, Carter, that's for Ali to tell you. I don't kiss and tell." Jon was actually slightly afraid when Carter was about to lunge at him, but Teal'c had been able to grab her from behind.

"Jonathan O'Neal, I believe it would be wise for you to leave the room. I will not restrain Colonel Carter for long." Jon stared at Teal'c for a moment longer before addressing the General.

"Landry, is it cool if I go home, I have to study for a trig test?" Landry smirked.

"I'm sure you do. Go talk to Walter, have him set you up a transport back to your place." Jon nodded slightly before inching around Sam and almost bolting for the door. Landry turned back to Sam.

"Colonel. I think I need to make a phone call to the President. I want you to take your niece home, make sure she doesn't talk to anyone, and don't tell her anything until I contact you." Sam nodded her head, and Teal'c released her. Sam fixed her jacket before she turned to leave to go after Daniel and Alison. "Oh, and Colonel, don't go toohard on the her, all girls go through the knuckle-head boyfriend faze." Landry said lightly. Sam smirked and nodded before leaving the room.

* * *

Jon was in a daze as he was walking though the halls of the SGC. He barely realized that someone was calling his name until the person was right behind him.

"Jonathan!" Jon turned around and was almost knocked down by Ali.

"Of! Careful there Ali, you might actually hurt me one of these days." Jon chuckled nervously. Ali looked down at her feet and bit her lower lip, a habit she had picked up from her aunt. Jon, lifted her chin with his finger and placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

"I have to go , but I'll talk to you after all of this excitement has calmed down. Okay?" Ali stared into his deep chocolate eyes and was lost from the world for a moment.

"Um, yeah I guess." Ali replied timidly. Jon smiled and pulled her in for a hug. She fit so perfectly in his arms, the top of her head reached to right below his chin. For some reason this made Jon feel like it was his job to keep her happy and safe. Unfortunately the two were interrupted by an MP alerting Jon that his transportation was ready and they need to go.

"I'll see you later Alimoo." Ali grinned at him as they detached from each other.

"Alison Carter." Ali turned around to find Teal'c looking at her with an almost unnoticeable smirk upon his face.

"What's up Teal'c?" Ali walked up to the Jaffa and wrapped her arm around his waist as he draped his massive arm around her shoulders.

"I have been assigned to retrieve you. Your aunt wishes to return to your dwelling." Ali nodded her head. Today had been a ridiculously confusing one and she was ready to go home and sleep.


	20. Civil Unrest in the CarterO'Niell House

"WHAT!" Jack leapt to his feet, cascading a the bowl of potatoes he was currently peeling to the floor with a loud crash.

"You heard me, Jon and Alison were brought up to Thor, then sent down to the briefing room. When I asked Jon how she happened to be in contact with his skin during the transfer to Thor, all he said was that I had to ask Alison because he doesn't kiss and tell." Sam calmly picked the potatoes up as she re-explained the situation. Jack was barely containing his anger. He couldn't understand how Jon would be so stupid as to not make the connection between Samantha and Alison CARTER. Hell, Alison even shared some resemblance to Sam.

"I'm gonna go find the little bastard and set him straight." Jack huffed out before Sam stood up and blocked his path.

"No you are not Jonathan O'Neill, you are going to stay right here and help me finish dinner. We are not going to freak out about this until we have clearance to tell Ali everything, then she gets to make the decision for her self, and if we don't like her decision we can always ground her, and forbid her from seeing him." Sam smiled at Jack and gave him a sweet peck on the lips. Alison decided at that moment to make her presence know, for she had heard the entire conversation from her place on one of the landings of the stair case.

"That is completely ridiculous, not to mention condescending. You can't tell me whom I may or may not see, you're not my parents. By the way, wasn't it against the rules for the two of you to be together? Now you think you can tell me what to do? Sorry but I am not nor will I ever be an officer in the air force or any other branch of the military, therefore you don't have any authority to give me orders!" Not only were Sam and Jack shocked by the outburst, but immediately after her tirade ended Ali gasped and her hand flew to her mouth. Jack and Sam did there best to keep calm.

"I may not be your father, hell I'm not even related to you by blood, but you will not treat myself or your aunt with that kind of disrespect. " Jack coolly responded. Ali took a deep breath.

"I apologize, I didn't mean for my response to come out so… angrily." Ali looked back and forth between the adults. "But that still does not give you any right to decide what I do with my life. It's not like I'm a miscreant, I have a good head on my shoulders, and I'm an excellent judge of character. Granted I may not have known Jon as long as the two of you seem to, but I think I should be allowed to learn from my own mistakes and not have the two of you make them for me, and it's not like he's dangerous or something… right?" When neither adult answered Ali jumped to the most horrible conclusion in her mind.

"Oh my god, he's one of those girlfriend beaters isn't he. And I fell for all that sweet bullshit. God I'm such an idiot!" Ali smacked the heel of her hand into her forehead.

"No no no no, Jon has never laid a hand on a girlfriend, I can guarantee you that. We're just concerned because he's-" Sam jumped in, not sure what Jack would say.

"So much older than you." Ali cocked an eyebrow.

"Sam, he's only a year older than me. Jack, how much older are you than Sam? Really, that's poor argument and you know that. Besides, they say girls mature faster than boys anyway, so were about on the same level mentally." Sam could barely contain her laughter. Jack eyed her warily. Of course he knew he acted like a goof ball a lot of the time, but mostly it was so he could make her smile, that and it really sucked having to act like a grown up all of the time.

"I understand where you're coming from, but we just don't want you getting hurt." Ali sighed deeply.

"But, _god, why am I even going to say this_" Ali muttered under her breath. "I can't help but be drawn to him. He's the only guy at school who doesn't treat me like some shiny new toy, plus he actually listens to me, he makes me laugh. He make me almost forget that my world has been completely turned upside down." Ali whispered as her eyes started fogging over with tears. Sam wished she could comfort Ali, tell her she knew what she was going through, tell her that everything was going to be all right, instead Sam walked over and wrapped her arms around Ali's shoulders.

"I guess when you put it that way I cant really argue. I just don't want to see you get hurt." Sam said softly as she held her niece.

"It's a part of life Sam, I know that we wont be together forever, hell I don't even know if he wants there to be an _us_. I just know that I like being around him, and I'll stay there as long as he wants me to." Sam's eyes filled with tears as she locked eyes with Jack. How many times had she felt the exact same way over the years. That feeling of longing for something that you know you can't have.

"Alison, though I don't agree with your decision, you do deserve to make your own choices and I'm not going to get in the way of that." Sam finally said.

"Thanks Sam. That means a lot." Ali looked at the still unfinished dinner that was laying on the table. "You guys want any help with this?" Jack smiled.

"Sure kiddo, you can help me finish peeling these potatoes."

**Yeah, I know its taken far to long to get this posted… but I actually lost the file that I had saved this under…. I really need to finish this up… unfortunately I don't know how quite yet.**


	21. Revelations

Ali stared at her ancient ceiling and sighed. Since her conversation with Sam and Jack before supper, she couldn't think of anything but Jonathan O'Neal. That sounded way to familiar. Ali got out of bed crept as quietly as she could down the stairs to the library. The entire room was lined ceiling to floor with bookshelves, and they still had books sitting in piles around the room. _Where did we put the photo albums from Jacks house?_ _Aha!_ Ali bent down in one of the corners and pulled out the large brown book. Carefully she opened the album, Jack had told her she could look through them whenever she wanted, but to be careful because the binding was coming undone. Slowly she turned the pages filled with pictures of Jacks parents and she could only assume his grandparents. As she turned the pages, her gut tightened even more. There, staring at her with that same debonair smile and cocky confidence.

"Oh god." Alison felt sick to her stomach. She was dating Jacks son! He had another son? How could he lie to her like that? Did Sam know? Of course she couldn't know, Sam was far to smart to marry someone who would abandon his child. Steadily her rage built until it had no choice but to boil over. Her aunt needed to know what kind of man she was with. Ali carried the album with her as she barged into their room and threw it on the liar himself.

Jack was abruptly woken form his peaceful slumber, when he heard pounding footstep close in on the bedroom door. When the door swung open and hit the wall, Jack kept still, ready to strike of the attacker made a move. Instead of being attacked, Jack felt something very hard land on him. Instantaneously he and Sam shot up in their bed, ready to fight back. Neither of them was prepared to find Ali standing at the end of their bed.

"Alison, what on earth are you doing?" Sam shrieked.

"He's a liar Sam!" Ali accused as she pointed her finger at Jack. "He has another son that he never told you about."

"I don't have another son Ali, you're mistaken." Jack tried to calmly explain to her.

"Then how do you explain the fact that my boyfriend looks EXACTLY the same as you do in those photos? Huh? Not to mention the fact that the kid is your namesake! You can't deny that he's yours! Yeah, you switched up his last name, but really. Jonathan O'Neal, son of Jonathan O'Neill! God! How could I be so stupid?" Ali was pacing as she ranted, and Sam had to use all of her self-control not to burst out laughing.

"Alison, there is a perfectly reasonable explanation for this, we just aren't allowed to tell you yet." Sam told her slowly.

"Well, that's just perfect! First I get abducted by aliens and then I find out I sucked face with my step cousin." Ali started icking and ewing as she waved her hands about, and did a very interesting type of dance.

"Sucked face?" Jack asked, in his deadly calm tone. "What do you mean…'sucked face'?"

"You know, kissed, made out. Well, I don't think you could actually consider it making out because it was more like one long kiss, but the point of the matter is the he's going to be my cousin, and you, lied to all of us." Ali took a deep breath at the end of her rant, then stood there glaring at Jack. Reaching over to the nightstand, Jack turned on the lamp so he could se Ali better.

"Ali, please shut the door, I don't want your sister to wander down and hear any of this." Ali eyed him warily but still walked over to the door and gently pushed it shut, and walked back over to the foot of the bed, crossed her arms and stared him down again.

"Okay, spill. What is all this hullabaloo that you couldn't tell me?"

"I want you to understand that what I'm about to tell you can never be repeated to anyone, and if you do, you could wind up spending the rest of your life in Leavenworth but because everything you've been through I'm pretty damn sure you'll get clearance, so I think it'll be okay to answer three questions. So, choose wisely." Jack couldn't help throwing the cliché.

"Okay. Who is Jonathan O'Neal?" Ali still wasn't so sure if she wanted to know, but she had to.

"Three years ago I was abducted by a rogue Asgard, and he cloned me. The clone didn't mature like it was supposed to, resulting in Jon. The government gave him a new identity, and so he continues to live his new life." Ali's eyes grew wide as saucers as she stood there, gaping at her aunt and uncle.

"You mean to tell me, that I've spent the last few weeks crushing on… on… YOU! ... I think I'm going to be sick." Ali's eyes rolled into the back of her head just before she dropped to the floor, and with in a second, both Jack and Sam were at her side.

"Ali, can you hear me baby. Open your eyes Alison." Jack waited and slowly she opened her eyes and looked up at him, her gaze still unfocused and hazy. When she remembered what they had been talking about, Ali launched her self up off of the floor and moved as far away from Jack as she could. Moving to one of the corners, Ali slid down the wall until she was seated on the floor, and began to cry.

"Alison, it's okay, just calm down sweetheart." Sam slowly walked over to her niece, only to be halted when Alison held her hand up.

"Just give me some time to think this out okay. It's a lot to wrap my head around right now." Sam and Jack just sat there waiting until Alison was able to calm down more.

"So, what you're saying is, that Jon is you. He just has a younger body?" Jack sighed deeply.

"For the most part, yes he is me. But he's also very different. He's spent the past three years learning how not to be Jack O'Neill. I haven't spoken to him since he decided to go to high school, so I can't tell you how successful he's been at ignoring everything that's happened the past few decades." Ali dropped her head back down onto her knees. This was all too confusing.

"God, this sucks." Ali felt a pair of arms wrap around her; slowly Ali lifted her head and looked into her aunt's eyes. "What am I supposed to do now? I don't know if I can look at him without seeing Jack. This is just too weird."

"I can't tell you what to do Ali, that's something you have to figure out on your own." Ali glared at her aunt for a moment.

"Come on, you're a super genius, can't you give a little hint?" She pleaded, and Sam chuckled, and laid a kiss atop her niece's hair.

"I'm afraid not. I didn't figure this whole relationship thing out until recently, so I'm not much help." Ali huffed a sigh.

"Well, at least I have until Monday to figure out what I want to do." Ali looked back to jack who was standing at the other side of the room, making sure to give her plenty of room. "I'm sorry I freaked out on you guys like that. I know you didn't sign up to deal with irrational, hormonal teenager." Jack walked over and sat on down next to Ali, wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"It's all good. My son was taken from me before I got to live through this… and now I get to do it three times! I never thought I would have a family again. So don't worry bout what we did, or didn't sign up for, 'cause we'll take you how ever you come." Ali smiled and leaned her head on his shoulder and took a deep breath.

"You said I got three questions, right?" Ali asked, looking at Jack. He nodded silently and waited for her query.

"What is the Stargate?" Sam and Jack exchanged a tired look over Alison's head, and Jack took a deep breath.

"Well……………"


	22. What She Didnt Know

"Well…The Stargate is an interplanetary railroad of sorts. It's a machine that opens a stable wormhole from one gate to the other, which allows things to travel vast distances in a matter of moments by breaking apart the molecules and reforming them on the other side." Jack finished; both Ali and Sam sat there, gaping at him with wide eyes. "What?" He asked incredulously.

"All of these years I thought you never understood a word I said." Sam was flabbergasted.

"Of course I did! Besides, I didn't make it to General just on my good looks and devilish charm alone." Jack looked smug knowing that he had fooled Sam all of these years.

"You guys travel to other planets! That is just way too cool. Do you guys get to see lots of aliens! Wait, dumb question. Are there any super advanced alien life forms that come and actually experiment on people, or are they more like Star Trek, and just fly around exploring? Oh! Have you ever met any blue skinned creatures? Or maybe a…" Ali's rambling was silenced when Sam lifter her hand.

"We can't tell you any of that Alison, you haven't been given clearance yet." Alison huffed a bit, but didn't argue the point.

"Well, ok, I think I'm going to go back to my room, sorry for waking you guys." Alison stood up, and offered her hand to Jack who huffed a chuckle and took it, doubting that the slight girl would have any chance of pulling him up. Once again the little sprite of a girl surprised him as she pulled him up without so much as a groan. When he was upright again, Jack helped Sam off of the floor and both adults bade Ali goodnight as she walked out of the room.

* * *

Sleep overtook Ali the moment her head touched the pillow, and miraculously she slept through the night without dreaming once. The following morning Ali felt refreshed and ready for anything. That is, except for Jon O'Neal sitting at the kitchen table, cracking jokes with Daniel and Jack, and Charlie cooing happily in his lap.

"Well good morning Sleeping Beauty. Would you like some breakfast?" Jack asked from his seat. Ali couldn't take remove her eyes from Jon's, they were looking straight to her soul and saying 'it's ok, I understand if this is too weird for you'.

"Sure, umm what did you make?" She asked as she walked over to Jon's side. "Good morning." She cooed at Charlie before she pressed a soft kiss to his forehead, managing to pull away before his little hands were able to grasp her long black lochs. Jack eyes were boring into Jon's skull as if attempting to melt his brain from across the table.

"We've got eggs, bacon, toast and pancakes. Take your pick." Ali squealed when Jack mentioned pancakes.

"Three pancakes please." She quickly replied, and Jack couldn't keep the smile off of his face at her eagerness.

"Alright, three pancakes coming up." Jack walked through the doorway into the kitchen and the only sounds were that of the pancakes on the griddle.

After a few moments of silence, Daniel spoke up.

"So, how did you sleep?" He asked casually.

"Very well, once I was able to actually fall asleep. I had a lot of things to think about last night. Kept my mind wandering, but Jack and Sam help clear some of those issues up for me. So everything's all good now." Jon was staring at her and it was starting to crack through Alison's attempt at being coolly indifferent.

"Oh, that's good." Daniel eyed the two wearily before going to the kitchen for more coffee. Ali sat in silence, trying to ignore Jon's presence. She still hadn't had enough time to process all of the information that was flying around in her brain yet. Jack and Daniel walked in; Jack with plate of pancakes and a glass of orange juice. A moment after the plate was on the table Ali already had the maple syrup on the cakes and began eating, not caring if she looked like a proper young lady, no one can resist Jack O'Neill's blueberry pancakes, and Jon chuckled lightly next to her, eliciting a baleful glance from Alison before her attention was once again reverted to the delicious concoction in front of her.

After she had devoured a quarter of her pancakes, Ali noticed that a large portion of her family was missing.

"Jack, Where's Sam, Jenna and Teal'c?" She asked before taking a long pull from her orange juice.

"Jenna needed to get new winter clothes, Sam said she would take you tomorrow, or you can just go by yourself if that's what you want. Teal'c agreed to go with when Jenna did that lip pout thing that she does. You know he's defenseless against it." Jack informed her, and Ali couldn't help but laugh.

"Sounds good. Oh, Daniel, I need your help with my history project, I'm supposed to choose a country, and then explain it's original religion and how it was effected by imperialism, so I chose Egypt, and cause you practically grew up there, I figured you'd be the perfect reference book." Ali smiled at her honorary uncle.

"I guess I could do that, when is it due?" Daniel and Ali continued talking about her project as she devoured her breakfast, while Jon and Jack were discussing different repairs that needed to be done around the house.

When Ali had finished her food, she gathered her dishes and carried them into the kitchen to rinse in the sink. Jon laid Charlie in Jacks arms and then followed Ali into the kitchen.

"Alison." Ali sighed deeply, finished rinsing her dishes and then turned to face him.

"Yes Jonathan?" Jon tried to steel his insides from the icy chill in her words.

"I was wondering if we could take a walk. There are a lot of things we need to talk about." Jon asked, his hands deep in his pockets and his eyes staring straight passed her.

"I don't know if that's such a good idea Jon." Ali dropped her eyes to the floor and folded her arms around herself. "I don't even really know you, do I? You aren't just some seventeen year old. You're a fully-grown man trapped in a young body. You're my uncle for all intents and purposes. This is just too weird for me. I'm sorry, I need time to think this out." Ali heard his footsteps approach her and he stopped, standing toe-to-toe with her. Jon cupped her jaw softy and tilted her face up to meet his gaze.

"Ali, you know me better than anyone right now. I am no longer Jack O'Neill. I haven't been for three years. If you need time to think this out that's fine. I will wait for you." Jon leaned down and kissed her so sweetly that Ali could've cried. Slowly he released her jaw and walked to the door.

"Tell Jack that I'll be over tomorrow at noon to help him get those shutters installed. See you around Alimoo." With that he walked out the door, leaving Ali crying quietly by the sink.


	23. Interlude

Jack was busy mixing up pancake batter when the kitchen door opened up and Daniel walked in arms laden with eggs, milk and juice.

"Hey Danny-boy, thanks for pickin' those up for me. Can you leave the eggs and bread on the table and put the milk and OJ in the fridge?" Jack turned back to his task at hand, and just a few minutes later, there was a knock at the front door.

" Daniel, could you get that for me?" Daniel nodded and walked out of the kitchen. It was a couple of minutes passed and Daniel, walked back in the kitchen, with Jon following him. Jack stood there glaring at his teenaged self.

"What are you doing here Jon?" Giving him the meanest look he possessed. What he didn't realize was that the glare was completely negated by the frilly apron he was wearing. The three men heard the Charlie's shill cry through the baby monitor informing all that he was now awake, and Daniel seized the opportunity to exit the hostile situation between Jack and Jon by graciously offering to go and take care of his god-nephew.

"Well, I'm witnessing a black ops general wearing an apron befitting an episode of 'I love Lucy'." Jon was doing his best to contain the chuckle making it's way up his throat. Jack looked down at his waist and back at Jon, and chuckled before turning back to his batter.

"You never answered my question. What are you doing here?" Jon walked over to the fridge and pulled out the eggs, milk, and cheese. After he set the ingredients on the counter next to the stove, he turned to Jack.

"I came to talk to you and Ali." Jack flipped the pancake he was cooking, then turned to look Jon in the eyes.

"I don't know if she'll want to talk to you. Last night she barged into our room and threw the family photo album on me and called me a liar and insisted that you were my estranged son; and she was disgusted that she had, what did she call it… oh yes. Sucked face, with her step cousin." Jack deadpanned at Jon, and all the young man did was roll his eyes. "So we explained what happened and who you really are. Then she was really sick to her stomach." Jack smirked. Jon braced his hands on the counter and closed his eyes.

"That's what you get for trying to get into Ali's pants. What we're you thinking Jon? That she would be your Carter substitute? If you couldn't have the real thing you'd go for the next best and hope we wouldn't figure it out? Ali has been through too much shit in the past two months to have her heart broken by someone who can't get over her aunt!" Jon just shook his head.

"Jack, I didn't even know she was related to Carter until yesterday!" Jon took a deep breath. "Ali refused to talk about her family except to say that her parents were dead and she was living with her sister and brother at aunt and uncle's house. And I wasn't looking for a Carter substitute; in fact I gave up Carter the moment I decided to go through high school again. And for the record, I wasn't trying to get into Ali's pants. I like her. She doesn't behave like the rest of the female population of that school. I'm actually able to have an intelligent conversation with her; one that doesn't consist of Twilight, Cosmo, or who cheated on Jenny Litkey last week. It's very refreshing." Jon sighed deeply and turned back to look Jack in the eye. "I never wanted to hurt her. Yes, if I could have gotten away with never telling her what happened to me, I would have. But that doesn't mean I don't care about her. She's an amazing young woman, with a bright future ahead of her. Jack, I… I don't want to lose her. Even if it means only being her friend. I don't care." Jon turned back to the eggs he was preparing, and Jack flipped his pancake. Both men stood in silent contemplation for a few moments, neither being used to discussing their emotions so openly.

"Jon, I believe you. As much as I don't like it… I'll stand back and let Ali make her own decisions, but if you break her heart-"

"Yea, I know, you'll break my legs." Jack chuckled.

"Nope, I'll let Teal'c go after you. He loves that girl like she was his own daughter. Big guy is completely wrapped around Alison and Jenna's fingers." Jon laughed at the idea, though he was always really good with Cassie, so it made sense.

"Man those kids have more protection then they know what to do with." Jon chuckled as Daniel walked in with Charlie in his arms.

"Well I see you two haven't killed each other yet." And he walked to the fridge to get out a bottle for Charlie.

"Yea, I figured I'd give the old man a break. He's had a hard couple of days." Jon smiled at his old friend, holding the baby like a pro. "Who's the little guy?"

"Oh, this is Charlie." Daniel walked over to Jon's side so he could see the little one in his arms. Jon swallowed past the lump that immediately formed in his throat.

"Charlie? You guys named him Charlie?" He turned to Jack, moisture pooling in his lower lids.

"Not me and Sam, Kathrine and Mark already had it picked out." Jack informed him quietly.

"Oh." The kitchen was quiet for a brief time, only Charlie cooing happily and drinking from his bottle.

"So Jon, how is high school again?" Daniel asked after walking over to his side and leaning against the counter.

"Frightening. The first three days almost every girl in the school propositioned me. I never knew girls that age are so sexually active. It was disturbing." Jon chuckled. "That and I had to get used to adults treating me like a child. More than once I was sent to the office by calling one of my teachers by their first names." Jack laughed at that.

"I guess some things never change. Do they?"

"Nope."


End file.
